The human spinal column, when damaged, is vulnerable to significant additional damage if moved or manipulated prior to definitive medical intervention. Significant neurological deficits may result from movement of unstable injuries of the vertebral column from cord compression, shifting foreign bodies or bone fragments, or other aggravations of disrupted anatomy. The cervical spinal column is a commonly damaged part of the spinal column in industrialized countries, and damage in this area has the potential for the greatest permanent neurological sequalae. These injuries commonly result from automobile accidents, diving accidents and other forms of trauma. A key factor in proscribing damage to the spinal cord between the time of injury and definitive medical intervention is immobilization of the injured part. Standard equipment used to immobilize the cervical spinal column before definitive medical intervention consists of a variety of backboards, preformed cervical collars, braces, sandbags, straps, and various non-specific articles used in a makeshift manner. All of this equipment which defines the prior art, however, suffers from at least the following disadvantages to varying degrees:
(1) Many of the devices of the prior art do not adequately immobilize the cervical spine. PA1 (2) Further movement or manipulations of the cervical spinal column are often necessary in order to position and place the equipment of the prior art. PA1 (3) The equipment of the prior art sometimes provides suboptimal immobilization when the "fit" of the equipment changes with shifting of the patient's position and weight distribution, for example, in moving from a supine to upright position. PA1 (4) The large size of many of the devices of the prior art can preclude their rapid utilization in certain special environments commonly encountered where their use is indicated, for example, within the close confines of automobile wreckage. PA1 (5) Many devices of the prior art result in lost or significantly reduced therapeutic and/or diagnostic access to the anterior aspect of the neck. Likewise, these devices cannot be used on patients with tracheostomies in place. PA1 (6) The devices of the prior art are unable to provide adequate immobilization of the cervical spine with the head and neck in any position other than neutral, a significant disadvantage in patients with certain conditions, for example ankylosing spondylitis, where the neurologic sequelae of fracture/dislocations may be exacerbated by attempts to stabilize the neck in a neutral position. PA1 (7) The equipment of the prior art must be available in multiple sizes, that is, for adults, children and infants.
Although prior art devices for immobilizing the cervical spine have helped to reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with damage to the cervical spine, there is still much room for improvement. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a new method of immobilizing the cervical spine and a kit which can be used in the method. This method is a significant improvement over the prior art, and does not suffer the disadvantages of the prior art.